Dried Flowers 'Italian Language'
by YuKanda
Summary: Lavi e Kanda si separano dopo aver condiviso per qualche tempo una relazione. Lavi qualche tempo dopo fa ritorno all'Ordine Oscuro, fingendo che nulla fra loro fosse mai accaduto.- Songfic,Angst,SPOILER,LaviYuu -Scritta per il Contest"Sing,Sing,Sins"suEFP
1. Chapter 1: Shot Through the Heart

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** riferimenti YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******

* * *

**

l

Questa è la prima volta che mi cimento con una songfic, anche se multicapitolo. Quattro canzoni, quattro capitoli.

Perché una songfic? Bé, è quello che mi è capitato fra le mani per un contest, ed io ne ho fatto diciamo la mia 'vendetta'. Peccato che ogni volta che tocco questo argomento il contest per cui la storia è pensata muore. Questa è la seconda volta...

Comincio a pensare che porta sfiga parlarne, e SO che ho ragione! Quindi questo contest non andrà in giudicato, amen! Trattandosi di concorso, non ho scelto io le canzoni, o meglio mi è stata proposta una rosa di dieci da cui potevo sceglierne fino a cinque. Per quel che volevo fare ne andavano bene quattro, e così è stato.

La canzone di questo primo capitolo è "You Give Love a Bad Name" di Bon Jovi. Trovo che si addica davvero molto a Kanda...

Questo è anche il compromesso di cui parlavo nelle risposte ad alcune recensioni, per chi segue le altre mie storie ed ha letto del casino che sta succedendo nel fandom.

l

******

* * *

**

l

**DRIED FLOWERS**

l**  
**

**

* * *

**

l

**Capitolo 1: ****Shot Through the Heart**

l**  
**

**

* * *

**

l

Quando l'incontrai la prima volta, ero certo che avrei finito con l'ucciderlo. Il suo modo di fare, di porsi verso di me, mi mandava il sangue agli occhi con una rapidità impressionante.

Non che io sia mai stato un tipo paziente, ma quella caricatura di Esorcista che osava persino chiamarmi per nome batteva tutti i record. E si faceva beffe di me senza nessuna paura, sfidando ogni volta la lama della mia fedele Innocence, Mugen.

Non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe finta così. Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che quell'idiota con i suoi ridicoli capelli rossi mi avrebbe rubato il cuore, l'avrei pestato senza pietà.

Invece senza nemmeno accorgermene mi sono ritrovato a letto con lui. Mi ha circuito piano piano, imponendomi la sua presenza come fosse un gioco; ed io ingenuo ci sono caduto, prestandomi senza riserve al suo tira e molla, inseguendolo a spada tratta per ogni inezia.

Finché, con mio grande orrore, ho realizzato che era diventato talmente importante per me da sostituire l'aria che respiravo.

Ed allora era già troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Inutilmente mi sforzavo di convincermi di poter ignorare il sentimento che avevo scoperto in me, ripetendomi a ciclo continuo che era sbagliato, che Lavi non avrebbe mai ricambiato. Che per lui starmi intorno era soltanto un passatempo, l'ennesima finzione legata al suo essere Bookman.

Come mi sbagliavo. Quando quella sera in cui mi diede il primo bacio si avvicinò a me con l'espressione seria di chi ha una cosa importante da dire, avrei dovuto capirlo che qualcosa non andava.

"Perché mi sfuggi?" mi aveva detto in tono ferito, quasi io avessi commesso un crimine atroce contro di lui proteggendo me stesso. "Perché menti al tuo cuore?" aveva aggiunto prendendomi per le spalle e spingendomi contro il muro, mentre le sue labbra si univano alle mie lasciandomi sgomento.

Come se lui sapesse qualcosa riguardo cuore e sentimenti, _CHE_.

Avrei dovuto ribellarmi, ne ero consapevole e l'avrei davvero voluto, ma quello che cercavo così disperatamente di negare prese il sopravvento sul resto; le mie braccia si strinsero attorno alla schiena di Lavi e la mia bocca si dischiuse per meglio accettare quel contatto perverso.

Sapevo che era proibito, che Lavi probabilmente mi mentiva, ma non mi interessava più.

Mi concessi a lui senza protestare, accettai le sue parole d'amore, ma senza credere a nessuna di esse; era ovvio che sarebbe restato con me solo il tempo che la guerra in corso gli concedeva.

Eppure sognavo che non fosse così.

Quando la realizzazione di ciò che quel desiderio significava mi colpì, capii di essere perduto.

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame

Darlin' you give love a bad name"

Guardarlo dormire accanto a me mi faceva uno strano effetto. Non ero abituato a condividere lo spazio in maniera così intima, non avevo mai accettato il contatto fisico con nessuno prima; provare l'impulso di passare le dita fra i suoi capelli rossi come fiamme ardenti, così, tutt'a un tratto, mi lasciava confuso.

Ma mi trattenevo, perché se l'avessi svegliato mi avrebbe tormentato per giorni sottolineando questa mia debolezza ed associandola ai miei sentimenti per lui, che io continuavo a negare.

Ridicolo vero? Gli consentivo di possedermi eppure rifiutavo di ammettere quanto fosse importante per me, riducendo il tutto al crudo atto sessuale.

Lussuria. Peccato Mortale. Si addiceva molto ad entrambi, ironicamente.

Speravo non si accorgesse mai che non era così, che di fatto invece possedeva anche il mio cuore. O forse lo sapeva benissimo, ma non gli interessava fintanto che poteva continuare ad avermi.

Un sospiro mi sfuggì dalle labbra nel vederlo sorridere a quel suo modo a metà fra innocente e malizioso che tanto mi faceva impazzire, sia di rabbia che per qualcos'altro cui preferivo non pensare.

Fortunatamente la mia capacità di guarigione mi permetteva di non mostrare alcun segno fisico di quella lussuria in cui indulgevo durante le mie notti con Lavi.

Il mio corpo nascondeva bene questo imbarazzante segreto, la relazione proibita che mi legava all'apprendista Bookman anima e corpo. Lui tuttavia sembrava non curarsi del fatto che se fossimo stati scoperti il suo vecchio l'avrebbe punito severamente ed allontanato dall'Ordine Oscuro, mentre io sarei stato probabilmente processato dagli alti vertici come era accaduto a moyashi.

L'unica cosa positiva era stata il cessare dei sogni. Quando me ne resi conto pensai di essermi sbagliato, ed attesi il successivo ricordo indesiderato riaffiorare, ma... non ce ne furono altri.

Niente più fiori, niente più visioni di morte, niente più _lei_. Mi interrogai a lungo sul perché, ed alla fine decisi che l'unica risposta non poteva che essere Lavi.

Aver trovato la _mia_ persona importante doveva aver spezzato la maledizione. Sì, era senz'altro così. Qualcosa di buono quell'idiota lo aveva fatto per me, oltre sconvolgermi la vita facendomi innamorare di lui senza alcuna speranza di fuggire un sentimento così scomodo e imbarazzante.

"Sei sveglio, Yuu-chan?" disse all'improvviso Lavi facendomi scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita ed attirandomi più vicino a lui.

Mi sorrise, togliendomi il respiro quando il suo unico occhio verde si fissò nei miei, il volto illuminato di una gioia che sembrava così dannatamente sincera ma che sapevo bene essere solo inganno.

Un Bookman non prova sentimenti. Cerca informazioni, ed io in quanto secondo Esorcista ero un soggetto prezioso da studiare.

"_CHE_. Mi pare evidente." risposi in tono seccato.

Nonostante ciò, lasciai che mi abbracciasse trascinandomi di nuovo fra le lenzuola per guidarmi in un bacio appassionato, toccandomi in un modo del quale non riuscivo a fare a meno.

"An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison you can't break free"

Chissà se qualcuno aveva notato il movimento che c'era nella mia stanza quando Lavi era al Quartier Generale contemporaneamente a me. Ignorando il rischio che correvamo, il mio alloggio era il luogo in cui ci davamo appuntamento ogni sera.

Non so come Lavi giustificasse quelle sue assenze con Bookman, e francamente, nemmeno mi interessava. Tutto ciò che volevo era averlo per me, i suoi baci, le carezze, i nostri corpi uniti.

Sì, ero consapevole di essere diventato completamente dipendente da lui, che gli atti cui mi abbandonavo potevano solo essere chiamati col nome di lussuria; mi sentivo anche terribilmente colpevole per come tutto ciò mi aveva ridotto, ma non riuscivo a tirarmene fuori.

No, era anche peggio, non _volevo_ tirarmi fuori, che quel rapporto finisse.

l

"Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah

Oh! There's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done"

l

Lavi si comportava sempre più come un amante affezionato, ogni suo gesto, ogni parola d'amore vibrava come se la passione espressa fosse viva. Sognavo talmente che potesse essere reale da annegare nella sensazione che sentirlo parlare mi procurava.

Ma ogni volta che quel "Ti amo, Yuu" gli usciva dalle labbra io mi costringevo a rispondere con uno dei miei _"CHE"_ per non dargli la soddisfazione di avermi spezzato.

Per non lasciargli capire che io l'amavo davvero, senza speranza, completamente, anima e corpo.

Perché sapevo che se l'avesse scoperto, se ne avesse avuto la certezza, mi avrebbe abbandonato. Fintanto che il tutto restava nell'ambito del sesso fine a sé stesso avremmo potuto continuare a stare insieme, se uno dei due si fosse lasciato coinvolgere dall'altro, qualunque cosa fosse ciò che c'era fra noi sarebbe finita all'istante. Ed io non volevo perderlo.

A dispetto del fatto che per i vertici dell'Ordine Oscuro la nostra relazione era Peccato Mortale quanto la sodomia che commettevamo e della consapevolezza che per Lavi ero solo un passatempo cui la sua attuale persona si era abbandonata, avrei fatto di tutto perché non finisse.

Il suo comportamento rompeva le regole del clan, da quel poco che sapevo riguardo i Bookman, eppure Lavi appariva intenzionato a continuare nel nostro piccolo gioco perverso.

Mi sorpresi a pensare cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse lasciato il clan per me. Oh, se solo fosse stato possibile!

l

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

(Bad name)

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

(Bad name)

Hey, you give love a bad name"

l

Osservarlo mentre parlava con Lenalee e moyashi, con gli scienziati o semplicemente con un Finder era terribilmente irritante, l'atteggiamento finto che teneva insopportabile; e la cosa che più mi faceva ribollire dentro era il suo mantenere quel sorriso idiota anche in situazioni gravi in cui sarebbe stata richiesta freddezza e serietà. Ma lui mi sorrideva a quel modo disarmante anche dopo essersi fatto colpire in pieno da un Akuma, le dita sporche di sangue che mi sfioravano il viso ansioso, quasi stesse timidamente cercando di rassicurarmi sulle sue condizioni.

Sembrava uno scolaretto capriccioso, eppure proprio questo ragazzino era diventato il mio sogno proibito.

Fin dal primo bacio che mi aveva dato avevo saputo di essere perduto.

l

"Paint your smile on your lips

Blood red nails on your fingertips

A school boy's dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye"

l

Ogni volta che mi si avvicinava, ogni volta che con il suo modo di fare scherzava con me, gettandomi un braccio al collo o cercando di intrecciarmi i capelli, la mia risolutezza si indeboliva e le mie difese crollavano miseramente in pezzi ai suoi piedi. Con reazioni sempre più lente mi sottraevo a quel contatto, per un attimo tentato di stringerlo a me davanti a tutti, di guidare le sue mani su di me dove desideravo che mi toccasse.

La mia voce perdeva di fermezza quando mi fissava con quel suo occhio verde smeraldo che pareva in grado di scavare dentro di me così a fondo da leggere il mio terribile segreto, ed assieme ad esso dell'amore che sentivo per lui.

Le mie mani tremavano mentre brandivo Mugen contro di lui. In questo modo, prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe notato che qualcosa in me era cambiato, che tra me e Lavi c'era un rapporto diverso dal solito.

l

Il mio destino era segnato.

"Oh! You're a loaded gun,

Oh! There's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done"

l

Sarei stato al gioco, avrei continuato a dargli tutto ciò che voleva. Di giorno amici-nemici con i soliti battibecchi, le minacce e le risposte taglienti; di notte amanti appassionati nascosti nel buio di quelle quatto mura in cui ci venivamo a trovare, che si trattasse della camera d'albergo durante una missione o del familiare spazio della mia al Quartier Generale.

Lavi non protestava mai per la mia rudezza, anzi pareva comprendere a pieno ciò che provavo, troppo bene per i miei gusti. La paura che ci fossimo avviati su una strada senza ritorno iniziò ad insinuarsi dentro di me sempre più insistentemente.

Spesso quel "Ti amo" che mi rifiutavo di pronunciare saliva alle mie labbra pressando per essere liberato; il mio sguardo incontrava quello di Lavi leggendovi ansia e aspettativa, e subito ricacciavo quelle parole in un angolo remoto della mente.

Perché i patti erano chiari, le regole non dette di quella partita non includevano il provare sentimenti. Il primo che le infrangeva condannava anche l'altro.

Questo amore fasullo era una lenta agonia, ma mi rifiutavo di rinunciarvi.

Perché era tutto ciò che avevo di Lavi.

l

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

(Bad name)

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

(Bad name)

You give love, oh!

Bad name."


	2. Chapter 2: Away from You

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** riferimenti YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

l

La canzone di questo secondo capitolo è "Tengo Muchas Alas" di Manà. Per quanto io non l'avessi mai sentita prima, ho trovato che il testo accompagnasse bene i pensieri e le emozioni di Lavi... In realtà l'ho ascoltata giusto mezzo minuto, tanto per rendermi conto, ma se me lo chiedeste ora non saprei dirvi come fa XD

Tanto più che è in spagnolo, io ho utilizzato la traduzione inglese delle strofe, quel che mi interessava erano i "contenuti"... Bé, era quello che passava il convento!

l

* * *

l

**DRIED FLOWERS**

l**  
**

* * *

l

**Capitolo 2: ****Away from You**

l

* * *

Era da un po' che mi ero reso conto di essermi innamorato dell'unica persona di cui non avrei dovuto, venendo meno al mio voto di Bookman, mentendo al mio maestro per evitare che lo scoprisse e mi allontanasse da lui, da Kanda Yuu.

Vivere in mezzo agli Esorcisti aveva risvegliato in me quel cuore che non avrei dovuto avere affatto; avevo stretto amicizia con Allen, imparato a conoscere la sensibilità di Lenalee e l'amore di lei per quella che considerava la sua famiglia, ovvero tutti noi dell'Ordine Oscuro.

Ed avevo incontrato lui per primo al mio arrivo al Quartier Generale due anni prima, Kanda Yuu.

L'unica persona che rifiutava di interagire con me, molto spesso persino di rivolgermi la parola. Avevo fatto del tormentarlo la mia missione. Ed avevo finito per restarne intrappolato, vittima di quell'amore che volevo suscitare. Una situazione pericolosa per me, eppure invece di soffocare quel sentimento lo alimentavo, cercando persino di far sì che l'oggetto delle mie attenzioni lo capisse. Invece mi ignorava, a parer mio di proposito.

Così feci la cosa più sbagliata che potessi tentare: decisi di affrontarlo per rivelargli che l'amavo.

Quando Yuu non mostrò resistenza alcuna al mio tentativo di baciarlo rimasi molto sorpreso. Mi aspettavo di essere colpito con ferocia, allontanato a viva forza con sdegno e ripugnanza. Invece Yuu avvolse le braccia attorno a me e ricambiò il mio bacio.

Per un attimo mi bloccai, incerto se non stesse piuttosto avvenendo tutto in uno dei miei sogni; recentemente Yuu li popolava spesso in quel modo.

Ebbi la certezza che tutto fosse reale quando le sue dita affondarono nella mia schiena e denti mi si piantarono con decisione contro il collo. Il dolore era vero, Yuu non mi aveva respinto.

Credevo non avrebbe mai accettato di avere una relazione con qualcuno, tantomeno con uno come me. Invece giorni dopo aveva lasciato che accadesse di nuovo, permettendomi di baciarlo ancora, di toccarlo e carezzarlo; si era persino concesso a me, addirittura consentendo che fossi io a prenderlo. Forse perché sapeva che lui non ne avrebbe mostrato i segni, io sì.

Bizzarro da parte di Yuu preoccuparsi per me. Ma più probabilmente si curava di sé stesso; impedendo che qualcuno potesse sospettare si assicurava di non perdere il suo amante. O il suo giocattolo?

Perché, nemmeno dopo che il nostro rapporto si era fatto profondo mi aveva mai detto di provare qualcosa per me. Mai una volta aveva risposto ad un mio "Ti amo, Yuu." Mai.

Mi riservava sempre uno dei suoi "_CHE_" seccati, come se ciò che gli confessavo fosse per lui motivo di imbarazzo, di vergogna. Come se mi usasse solo per il suo piacere, e si sentisse sporco dopo averne goduto.

Speravo di riuscire a sciogliere il suo cuore prima o poi, ma ciò sembrava non dovesse mai accadere. Forse un giorno, mi ripetevo, forse.

E intanto continuavo a seguire i suoi desideri, a fingere che tutto andasse bene, che anche per me l'unico interesse fosse il godimento fisico, perché se si fosse reso conto che il nostro legame era andato oltre la semplice attrazione sessuale ero certo che mi avrebbe lasciato. L'amore era una debolezza per lui, qualcosa di scomodo e limitante.

Poi invece capii che non mi credeva. Vedeva in me solo l'apprendista Bookman, quindi pensava che le mie parole fossero sempre false. E non si fidava. Qualunque cosa provasse nei miei confronti, non me l'avrebbe mai rivelata.

"Puoi evitare di combattere se vuoi," mi disse quando il Level 4 ci stava per caricare, durante l'attacco al Quartier Generale da parte di quella Noah col potere di trasformarsi.

Ma io non potevo fare a meno di lui, fintanto che mi era possibile, sarei rimasto al suo fianco, sempre. Avrei sacrificato la mia vita per lui se necessario. Feci tutto ciò in mio potere per aiutarlo, anche senza l'Innocence, e non mi curai di rimanere ferito.

Quando lui mi fissò con quell'espressione ansiosa eppure adirata, sollevai le dita insanguinate per sfiorargli il volto provato. Sarò sempre qui per te, Yuu, anche se dici di non averne bisogno.

"Yuu..." mormorai, ma lui non mi rispose.

Si alzò, e dopo aver gettato appena un'occhiata agli scienziati in fibrillazione per accudire i feriti ed a coloro che piangevano i morti si allontanò scomparendo fra la folla del dopo battaglia, senza voltarsi indietro a guardarmi nemmeno una volta.

l

"Don't say that I don't love you,

Don't say that I don't trust you,

my love in body and soul.

Because I gave my life for you

I was here, never failing, if I trusted myself."

l

Ogni tentativo di fargli capire che i miei sentimenti per lui erano sinceri cadde nel vuoto. Yuu sembrava incapace di contemplare la possibilità che io fossi cambiato, che avessi smesso di fingere almeno con lui.

La sua irritazione nel vedermi ridere e scherzare con Allen e Lenalee era palese, la freddezza che dimostrava nei miei confronti anche nell'intimità della sua stanza terribilmente dolorosa.

"Yuu, sai che sono un apprendista Bookman." gli dissi una sera, ma lui non rispose. Si voltò nel letto verso il muro, ed io continuai. "Non l'ho mai nascosto. Ed è vero che avrei dovuto restare imparziale evitando ogni legame. Ma vivere qui con voi mi ha cambiato. Tu mi hai cambiato." Lo attirai a me, affondando il viso fra i suoi meravigliosi capelli corvini, il braccio che gli circondava la vita sottile con affetto. "Non sono più quello di prima, ho trovato il mio cuore." gli sussurrai all'orecchio, e lo sentii tremare appena. La sua mano coprì la mia, e si lasciò andare ad un debole sospiro. "Io ti amo davvero, Yuu." gli ripetei ancora una volta, come fosse stata una preghiera.

"Non dirlo, sai che non è vero." rispose infine, seppure senza scacciarmi, lasciando che le sue dita continuassero a stringere le mie.

Perché, Yuu? Perché non riesci a credermi? Tu non sei solo inchiostro per me, forse un tempo è stato così, ma ora non più.

Non più...

l

"You didn't accept me as I was,

and each time that I extended my wings, you cut them off.

You never wanted to accept, all of us have a past,

past is past."

l

Forse ho fatto un passo falso, oppure il vecchio inizia ad avere paura di quegli stessi eventi che è qui per registrare. La scomparsa del supposto cadavere del Generale Cross, la mutazione dell'Innocence... Sembra che soprattutto quest'ultima lo angusti.

Così, pare che partiremo infine. Non credevo che il giorno in cui avrei dovuto lasciarti sarebbe davvero arrivato, Yuu. Non avrei mai voluto che il sole tramontasse su di noi.

Posso solo consolarmi pensando che ho ancora tanto da imparare, nuovi posti da esplorare. Come una rondine lascia il nido, anche io stenderò le mie ali e volerò via da qui.

Lontano da te. E non ho nessuna certezza di tornare.

l

"But today the sun is already leaving,

and I know that I have many skies to fly,

and I know that the wind gives us all our wings backs,

the wind makes me fly."

l

Se avessi potuto scegliere, sarei rimasto al tuo fianco. Se tu me l'avessi chiesto, avrei disubbidito, incurante delle conseguenze.

Ma quando ti ho detto che io e Bookman partivamo, tu mi hai guardato sorpreso ed hai scrollato le spalle.

"Certo," hai risposto, lo stupore che si mutava in amarezza. "L'ho sempre saputo." hai aggiunto voltandomi le spalle, come se io ti avessi tradito, come se per me fosse sempre stato solo un gioco crudele.

Ma anche se sapevi che ti avrei abbandonato, mi hai ugualmente accolto nel tuo letto anche quella sera, quasi fosse stato il tuo modo di dirmi addio.

Ed io parto con la morte nel cuore, quello stesso cuore che non dovrei avere e che resterà con te anche dopo che me ne sarò andato.

Bookman mi porterà lontano, nemmeno io so dove. Lui guida le ali del mio destino, niente può farmi rimanere qui ormai.

l

"I have many wings for getting to the sky, the wind makes me fly,

I have many wings for getting to the sun, nothing can stop me,

I know that the wind is going to blow, the wind is going."

l

Ti abbandono e mi odio per la mia debolezza, perché tu ti concedi a me quest'ultima volta nella speranza di trattenermi, ed io ti deludo.

Spiegherò le mie ali a dispetto di quanto doloroso mi sia separarmi da te, poiché questo è il mio destino di Bookman.

Perciò non ti chiederò perdono. Anche se ti amo, non ti appartengo così come tu non appartieni a me, e credi, vorrei invece che fosse così; darei qualunque cosa perché tu fossi mio, mio per sempre.

Invece scappo da te come un qualsiasi codardo, senza portarti via con me.

l

"I'm going to open my wings no matter the harm,

even if I drop, I'm going to reach the clouds and kiss them.

And even if I love you I'm already going away, and even if I take you

today I am not yours, asking mercy."

l

So di non essere mai stato la persona che volevi al tuo fianco; so che detestavi ciò che sono, ed ora l'odierai anche di più.

Eppure ho sempre sperato che avresti capito, che mi avresti infine creduto.

Il Bookman senza cuore è morto da tempo, e questo nuovo ti ama senza riserve; ma tu non l'hai mai voluto accettare.

Se mai ti rivedrò, mi rivorrai con te?

l

"You always refused me as I am, always rejecting what I am,

I am not what you wanted.

You never wanted to accept, all the world has a past, love,

the past already passed."

l

Lasciandomi alle spalle l'Ordine Oscuro mi chiedo quanti posti dovremo visitare prima di fare ritorno, se mai lo faremo. E sono certo che sarà così, perché nonostante tutto non possiamo sottrarci per sempre al nostro voto di Esorcisti.

Per ora tuttavia partiamo, diretti in un altro campo di battaglia. A voi che restate, buona fortuna.

Anche se non sei qui a salutarmi, abbi cura di te, Yuu.

Un giorno ci rivedremo, ne sono certo.

Mi volto indietro un'ultima volta, sperando di vederti spuntare, ma trovo solo il vuoto.

l

"But today the sun is smiling to me,

unless I have many skies already for flying,

unless the wind gives us all wings back,

the wind makes me fly.

I have many wings for getting to the sky, the wind makes me fly,

I have many wings for getting to the sun, nothing can stop me,

today my heart... it rises, I'm going to fly."


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** riferimenti YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

l

La canzone di questo terzo capitolo è "Alone" dalla colonna sonora di Gensoumaden Saiyuki. Da grande appassionata di Saiyuki possiedo persino il CD di questa canzone, eppure non l'ho mai ascoltata molto perchè è un lento ed io sono più tipo da ritmo violento... Per cui non mi ero mai soffermata a leggere la traduzione del suo testo, e sono rimasta sconvolta quando l'ho avuta in mano XDD

Bé, si scoprono sempre cose nuove!

* * *

l

**DRIED FLOWERS**

l

**

* * *

**l**  
**

**Capitolo 3: Alone**

l**  
**

**

* * *

**

l

Dopo la partenza di Lavi, Kanda trovò estremamente difficile riportare la sua vita alla routine che manteneva prima della loro relazione. I giorni gli scivolavano addosso monotoni e privi di ogni attrattiva, le missioni che Komui gli affidava erano divenute un peso insopportabile, soprattutto quando gli veniva affiancato l'inutile moyashi.

Arrivò l'inverno, e con esso la neve. Le strade di Londra si fecero fredde, e Kanda continuava incessantemente a chiedersi dove fosse Lavi in quel momento, anche mentre aspettava di catturare il loro attuale bersaglio, il fantomatico ladro G.

Neve. Vento. Attesa snervante. Inutile battaglia.

Quanto tempo era silenziosamente passato, e quanto ancora doveva trascorrerne senza ricevere alcuna notizia di lui? Quante stagioni se n'erano andate, e quante dovevano susseguirsi prima che potesse rivederlo?

l

"A dry breeze is blowing

The city is getting cold

I wonder how many seasons have passed

without even a sound?"

l

L'andirivieni della gente missione dopo missione, ognuno con i suoi problemi, si scontrava con i suoi compiti di Esorcista; questa volta rifiutavano di consegnare loro l'ultimo compatibile individuato e questi contrattempi lo irritavano oltre misura. Kanda sarebbe esploso sfogando la sua rabbia sui malcapitati, ma non ne ebbe il tempo...

Un'altra battaglia lo travolse, forse ugualmente disperata di quella affrontata tempo prima al Quartier Generale Europeo.

Un altro Level 4. Avversario mortalmente potente, una sfida che gli richiedeva di dar fondo a tutte le sue energie. Ogni ferita ricevuta, ogni passo che trascinava verso il nemico, sanguinante eppure cocciutamente deciso a rifiutarsi di cedere, non faceva che esasperare in lui il desiderio di rivedere Lavi.

Cadde e si rialzò. Con un ghigno amaro si ributtò nella mischia; non avrebbe ceduto al dolore, si sarebbe imposto di andare avanti anche se il futuro che si augurava non sarebbe mai arrivato. Non aveva mai avuto un futuro quindi perché angustiarsi ora?

Nell'innaturale foschia afosa prodotta dall'esplosione dell'Akuma il mondo fluttuava in distanza annebbiandogli i sensi, confondendo le immagini fino a trasformarle in ciò che la sua mente desiderava vedere. Il guizzo di capelli rossi appariva così reale...

Rise mentalmente di sé stesso, mentre soccorsi inaspettati si occupavano dei nemici rimasti, preparandosi ad affrontare il vuoto dei giorni a venire.

l

"All of the people coming and going

bear heavy burdens,

searching for tomorrow

within the heat haze wavering in the distance."

l

Lavi era tornato all'Ordine Oscuro, come se nulla fosse accaduto si era presentato davanti a lui, sorridendo nel suo solito modo, nemmeno se ne fosse mai andato.

Kanda l'ignorò come ci si aspettava da lui, opponendo la sua facciata di ghiaccio, focalizzando la propria attenzione unicamente alla routine quotidiana che si era imposto.

Ma quando era solo nella sua stanza ed i pensieri vagavano liberamente, sentiva che la sua esistenza gli stava sfuggendo, scivolandogli fra le dita come sabbia sottile.

Non si aspettava che accadesse, invece Lavi era ritornato, e si comportava come se fossero estranei. Kanda si prese la testa fra le mani, serrando la mascella in una smorfia amara, quasi ironica.

_"Ti amo, Yuu." _

_"Devo partire con Bookman."_

D'improvviso le due affermazioni iniziarono ad alternarsi nella sua mente, accompagnate da immagini di eventi e persone, fondendosi nel generare un'unica frase stampata sul volto di Lavi, per essere poi oscurata da un'altra che credeva fosse svanita per sempre.

Invece quelle parole echeggiavano prepotenti piantandoglisi come schegge affilate nel cuore, dolorosamente, profondamente.

l

"Feelings like sand

falling through my hands...

Back then, the words that pierced my heart

suddenly started to throb with pain, but..."

l

Era tornata. La vedeva di nuovo.

Quella donna, che lo tormentava con il suo volto ogni qual volta la sua coscienza si indeboliva; quella donna che infettava la sua mente come un cancro, comparendo quando il suo autocontrollo veniva meno; quella maledetta donna che possedeva i suoi pensieri e della quale nemmeno conosceva il nome.

Il parassita che diceva di amarlo.

E con lei c'erano i fiori, e i sogni di morte. Credeva di averli sconfitti per sempre, ma erano ancora lì, in attesa che le sue difese cedessero.

All'inizio la comparsa di quella visione lo aveva confuso, in particolare il forte sentimento che l'accompagnava e il desiderio prepotente di incontrarla. Kanda non capiva cosa gli stesse accadendo, aveva solo nove anni e non poteva gestire quelle emozioni così intense.

E quei ricordi che non gli appartenevano lo turbavano anche di più; aveva creduto di essere morto e poi riportato in vita, finché non gli avevano spiegato cosa era. No, era più esatto dire _cosa_ gli avevano _fatto_ gli scienziati.

Kanda capì così che quell'infezione non se ne sarebbe mai andata. Da quello il suo corpo non sarebbe mai guarito, non poteva.

Odiava che nel suo cervello ci fosse qualcosa di estraneo, qualcosa che gli causava allucinazioni e sentimenti indotti. Le memorie di qualcun altro affioravano parlando di promesse fatte e avvenimenti che non lo riguardavano. Detestava esserne succube, e ancor di più che il suo io fosse stato profanato a quel modo.

E odiava quella donna. Oh, quanto profondamente! E con lei i ricordi dell'uomo che l'amava. Se solo avesse potuto annientarla, sbarazzarsi di lei e di tutto il resto! Ma tutto ciò che aveva potuto fare era stato erigere una barriera tra lui e quei sentimenti fasulli, segregare tutto nell'angolo più remoto della sua mente; congelare il suo cuore.

Ed anche così, ogni tanto la maledetta riaffiorava...

Infestava i suoi pensieri come uno spettro, e Kanda non era del tutto certo che di fatto non lo fosse, dal momento che non sapeva da quanto tempo l'Esorcista di cui vedeva frammenti di memoria fosse morto. Quindi decise di estirpare da sé ogni sentimento per soffocare anche quelli che gli arrivavano di riflesso da quegli insopportabili ricordi.

Reprimere e controllare ogni emozione lo aveva inaridito, ma non gli interessava; niente più gli interessava, giacché era solo uno strumento per combattere gli Akuma, prigioniero di quelli che lo avevano reso tale.

C'erano stati momenti in cui Kanda aveva desiderato di trovarla semplicemente per ucciderla e liberarsi così per sempre del suo giogo, e giorni in cui non era nemmeno più sicuro che esistesse davvero...

Eppure quando le memorie si manifestavano l'urgenza di cercare quella donna lo sommergeva minacciando di fargli perdere il senno. Se l'avesse davvero rintracciata, l'incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato? Quella sola speranza lo faceva rimanere caparbiamente attaccato alla sua dolorosa esistenza.

Quando Lavi era entrato nella sua vita, risvegliandolo da quella sorta di stasi in cui aveva costretto il suo cuore a cadere, Kanda si era illuso che il provare sentimenti suoi avesse finalmente avuto ragione della mala pianta che si era radicata in lui tanto profondamente. Sembrava aver funzionato, ma si rendeva conto ora che era solo temporaneo; era durato soltanto finché Lavi non l'aveva abbandonato.

Il giovane Bookman gli aveva spezzato il cuore e lui aveva perso il controllo delle sue difese, esponendosi di nuovo a _lei_. Fece appello all'odio che nutriva verso la donna senza nome per scacciarla e riappropriarsi di sé stesso, cercando di rimettere insieme i frammenti del suo io, forzandosi a smettere di pensare.

Ma si ritrovava sveglio a contare le ore di quelle notti senza fine, la mano premuta sul freddo del posto che Lavi usava occupare accanto a lui. I sentimenti che nutriva per il giovane Bookman lo torturavano tanto quanto quelli che i ricordi di _lei _gli trasferivano, così dannatamente concreti da fagli quasi perdere la ragione. Certe notti gli sembrava di poter toccare il volto di entrambi se solo avesse allungato la mano davanti a sé.

No, non gli avrebbe permesso di vincere, non si sarebbe fatto spezzare da una cosa inutile come l'amore. Alimentando con l'odio la barriera che sigillava il suo cuore si sarebbe rialzato, continuando da solo per la sua strada, ignorando ogni interferenza esterna.

Senza tentennamenti, sarebbe andato avanti, incurante della sofferenza che l'accompagnava o di quanto fosse riuscito a giungere lontano.

l

"I've searched for pieces of myself,

counting the endless nights all the while.

These feelings are becoming so certain

I almost lose myself.

Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far."

l

Lavi fissava la vastità del cielo sopra di lui con occhi sognanti, l'espressione persa. La nuova guerra che ora stava osservando non riusciva a distrarlo dai suoi ricordi di Yuu, anche se faceva di tutto affinché Bookman non si accorgesse di quanto gli mancava l'Ordine Oscuro. No... di quanto gli mancava Yuu.

Aveva iniziato a sognare di lui quasi nel momento stesso che si erano separati, e desiderava disperatamente sapere se il giovane stesse bene, se... Si portò le mani a coppa attorno la bocca, con l'intenzione di gridarne il nome al vento nella stupida illusione che Yuu lo potesse udire, ma la voce lo tradì uscendo fuori in un gemito strozzato e le lacrime iniziarono a scendergli lungo la guancia sgorgando impietose dal suo occhio sano.

Si accasciò sul parapetto delle grandi mura di pietra sotto le quali i soldati stavano passando in parata per entrare in città, ben sapendo che se qualcuno l'avesse visto in quello stato Bookman non avrebbe mancato di esserne informato.

Si asciugò l'occhio strofinandolo col dorso della mano, sospirando.

l

"I wonder, why is the sky

so vast?

Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come

and the tears poured out."

l

Il grido di un uccello attirò di nuovo l'attenzione di Lavi sul cielo terso che lo circondava fin dove il suo sguardo poteva giungere; dove era diretto quel falco? Al suo nido, cavalcando il vento?

Già... di sicuro tornava a casa.

Quel pensiero gli diede una fitta dolorosa al cuore che non avrebbe dovuto avere. Lui non avrebbe potuto ritornare nel luogo in cui era stato tutto questo tempo con l'identità del suo 49esimo alias una volta che l'avesse abbandonato.

Lui non aveva un posto dove ritornare.

l

"I wonder where the birds are flying off to,

as they freely slice through the wind?

One can't return to the same place

as it once was in days gone by."

l

Anche se avesse rinunciato al suo sogno di dividere la vita con Yuu a guerra conclusa, ciò non avrebbe alleviato il dolore né arrestato il prepotente battito di quel cuore appena ritrovato, che apparteneva a Yuu soltanto.

_Un giorno, riuscirò a toccare quel cielo, spiegherò le ali del mio povero cuore intrappolato e troverò la forza di ribellarmi al destino, spezzando le regole che mi legano e mettendomi in viaggio per ritrovarti, Yuu._

_Io ti raggiungerò, te lo prometto._

_Verrò a cercarti, e non fallirò._

l_  
_

"Even if I give up my dream like this,

I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat.

Someday, I want to reach

as high as the clouds.

I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again

I will reach it, without fail."

l

Kanda si era di nuovo rifugiato dietro il muro di ghiaccio che tanto aveva lavorato per costruirsi attorno sin da quando aveva saputo l'origine dei sogni che lo perseguitavano, concentrandosi sull'odio che nutriva per la loro causa così da continuare a tenerli a bada.

Ma la porta che aveva aperto per Lavi, ciò che sentiva per lui, non voleva essere ignorato; inutilmente Kanda cercava di ripristinare l'impassibilità che l'aveva sempre contraddistinto, e si ritrovava immancabilmente a fissare il soffitto della sua stanza ogni notte, tanto che ad un certo punto aveva perso il conto di quante ne erano trascorse.

Quei sentimenti erano così forti che il solo pensiero di non avere più Lavi al suo fianco lo stava inesorabilmente facendo impazzire.

L'unica cosa che gli restava da fare era buttarsi anima e corpo nelle missioni che Komui gli affidava, anche se questa volta l'avrebbe nuovamente accompagnato l'insopportabile moyashi, seguito dal suo altrettanto irritante cane da guardia.

Si alzò, pronto a partire per la sua destinazione, cercando di non pensare dove Lavi fosse diretto rispetto a lui.

La vita continua, malgrado tutto. Anche lui avrebbe continuato a trascinarsi con essa, ovunque ciò l'avesse condotto.

l

"I've searched for pieces of myself,

counting the endless nights all the while.

These feelings are becoming so certain

I almost lose myself.

Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far."


	4. Chapter 4:Labyrinth

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** riferimenti YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

l******  
**

* * *

l

La canzone di questo quarto capitolo è "Labyrinth" di Elisa. E' stata questa canzone a farmi balenare immediatamente davanti agli occhi come si sarebbe conclusa la storia, a farmi decidere che l'avrei usata per dare una visione plausibile dei fatti.

Le tre canzoni rimaste delle cinque iniziali non mi suggerivano granchè, così ho richiesto il 'cambio' di due canzoni che ci era concesso da scegliersi fra altre cinque assegnate dalla giudice del contest: e nelle successive cinque c'era lei, Labyrinth. Non conoscevo nemmeno questa, ma come l'ho ascoltata è stata una folgorazione XD

Trovo che sia perfetta per lo stato mentale di Kanda, oltre che molto bella.

l

* * *

l

**Dried Flowers**

l

* * *

l

**Capitolo**** 4: Labyrinth**

l

* * *

l**  
**

Kanda aprì gli occhi, trovandosi su un pavimento gelido. La testa gli ronzava ed ogni pensiero gli faceva un male d'inferno; malgrado quello, sollevò piano il viso per capire dove fosse finito, e ciò che vide sotto di lui lo lasciò sconvolto.

Quella cosa... quella cosa dentro il pavimento era...? No. Oppure sì? Che diavolo stava succedendo? E se era davvero _lui_, che avrebbe dovuto fare?

Si alzò lentamente, portandosi prima in ginocchio e poi in piedi. Rimase immobile in quella posizione, fissando il vuoto come stordito, pensando.

E adesso?

Vagamente si accorse dell'arrivo di Allen e del suo piccolo tafferuglio con i Noah ed il Conte, mentre lui decideva... decideva... Se quella cosa era viva in quello stato, doveva dargli la pace.

Si mosse, gettandosi nella mischia, ma prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa i Noah avevano preso il controllo della creatura nella quale aveva riconosciuto l'ex compagno di torture della sua infanzia. Il potere di quello con gli strani occhi tatuati sulla fronte investì lui e moyashi, e la visione gli si confuse.

Si trovò a spiare luoghi a lui familiari, come se all'improvviso si fosse riaperta una porta su un mondo proibito che lui aveva sigillato nella sua mente per sempre; o così aveva sperato.

Si vide di nuovo bambino e quello spettacolo lo terrorizzò, nonostante la tentazione di continuare a guardare fosse irresistibile.

Quando cercò di sottrarvisi, realizzò però di non poter smettere di rivivere quegli eventi.

l

"Just like a spy through smoke and lights

I escaped through the back door of the world

and I saw things getting smaller

fear as well as temptation."

l

La sua prigionia gli passò davanti in ogni pietoso dettaglio, l'agonia, il dolore, la futilità di tutto ciò lo travolse e fu costretto a ricordare anche quando gli fosse comparsa nella testa l'immagine di quella donna.

Il parassita. L'odioso intruso che impunemente si beffava della sua coscienza e del suo volere, mettendogli in bocca parole non sue.

Tutto si ripeteva come allora, ogni cosa pareva rivivere, e lui aveva la sensazione di guardarsi attraverso uno specchio mentre si addentrava sempre più nel labirinto della sua mente profanata.

Correva, e poi era su un lettino medico... e poi stava gridando. Il senso della realtà si fuse con il dolore, i ricordi di sé stesso si mescolarono con altri ricordi nel labirinto del suo subconscio; nel vortice delle emozioni da cui fu investito la nebbia che si impadronì di lui soffocò le sue percezioni, cancellando ogni suono, persino quello dei passi che muoveva.

l

"Now everything is reflection as I make my way through this labyrinth

and my sense of direction

is lost like the sound of my steps

is lost like the sound of my steps."

l

Stava sollevando una mano al cielo, e... No non era la sua mano, era dell'altro e petali di fiori vorticavano fin dove poteva scorgere... E poi c'era _lei_.

_Maledetta! Smetti di apparirmi davanti! _

E i fiori, li vedeva tutto intorno a lei, li toccava con dita che non erano sue... I loro petali morti si libravano nell'aria, risucchiati da un vento inesistente.

Un odore pungente lo investì e si ritrovò immerso nella nebbia, la vista oscurata mentre dirigeva chissà dove, trasportando qualcuno che conosceva.

l

"Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog

Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog"

l

Vide in distanza qualcun altro che gli era familiare: il suo compagno di prigionia. Aveva un'espressione così strana, e le sue parole poi... Lo stupore si dipinse sul volto di Kanda quando questi lo attaccò senza pietà. Fu scagliato a terra, dilaniato.

Confusione, dolore, orrore... incredulità. Sangue. E ancora _lei_.

_Svanisci! Lasciami in pace! _

Si rese conto di stringere in pugno una spada solo quando ne vide la lama squarciare il corpo dell'avversario.

E poi qualcosa lo colpì in pieno viso, facendo cessare il mare di ricordi. Vagamente cosciente, Kanda percepì il mondo intorno a lui tremare, e ne fu inghiottito.

Quando riuscì di nuovo a vedere, si trovò sormontato di macerie, ferito in molti punti sebbene già in via di guarigione.

Nuovamente adulto. Quella, quindi, era la realtà?

Vide la cosa che i Noah cercavano di manovrare andargli incontro, salutandolo in maniera irridente. L'osservò riprendere le sembianze che aveva nove anni prima ed accusarlo della sua attuale condizione di servo del Conte.

Senza esitazione Kanda gli annunciò che l'avrebbe distrutto di nuovo proprio per ciò che era diventato: un Akuma. Sebbene non ci si aspettasse un ragionamento del genere da lui, era intenzionato a dare all'ex compagno la pace che desiderava, nell'unico modo possibile.

Ma quell'Akuma era dannatamente forte ed al secondo assalto riuscì a ferirlo così gravemente da far riaffiorare ancora una volta la sua persecutrice. Lei lo chiamava di nuovo e non poteva evitare di ascoltarla.

Doveva vincere, sopravvivere per trovarla... e liberarsi di lei. Aumentò la sincronia con Mugen e ne attivò le successive illusioni, deciso ad annientare il nemico ad ogni costo; la vista gli si annebbiò, quei ricordi ricominciarono a fluire come un film in bianco e nero sospeso nel tempo e nello spazio, di cui lui era il protagonista e contemporaneamente non lo era.

l

"I see my memories in black and white

they are neglected by space and time"

l

Tutti i suoi sforzi per ricacciare indietro quel passato che non gli apparteneva, chiudendolo meticolosamente nei cassetti più remoti della sua mente, furono vanificati in un lampo; aveva tralasciato tutto per ottenere di dimenticare e riguadagnare in tal modo il controllo su di sé, rinunciando ad ogni aspirazione, a sperare in un futuro. Rinunciando persino a Lavi.

L'aveva lasciato andar via da lui, e per che cosa?

La realtà iniziò ad apparirgli un insieme di forme lontane, e tutto ciò che la sua mente percepiva era la furia della battaglia, il rombo del sangue che gli martellava nelle orecchie.

l

"I store all my days in boxes

and left my wishes so far behind"

l

Non era più sicuro di cosa stesse facendo, né certo di dove fosse o di ciò che gli stava accadendo.

Tutto ciò che capiva era di dover vincere ad ogni costo per poter essere finalmente libero.

Ma il colpo fatale che aveva riservato per l'Akuma trapassò invece qualcun altro, qualcuno che in un imprecisato momento doveva essersi sostituito al suo reale avversario. Era... moyashi!

Ma perché?

Perché qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto essere dalla sua parte difendeva un dannato Akuma?

Si sentì accusarlo di essere solo un maledetto Noah, e poi qualcos'altro gli fu scaraventato addosso: l'Akuma.

Kanda l'afferrò confuso, stupito, estraniato. Che gli stava accadendo?

Perché era tutto così vago, e le sue percezioni così annebbiate?

Era come se stesse arrancando in un labirinto, completamente perso nel marasma delle sue emozioni liberate, la realtà che si mescolava con le menzogne dei Noah e la sua capacità di comprensione che si perdeva nel nulla insieme al suono prodotto dai suoi passi.

l

"I find my only salvation in playing hide and seek in this labyrinth

and my sense of connection

is lost like the sound of my steps

is lost like the sound of my steps."

l

A sorpresa l'Akuma gli si autodistrusse in braccio protestando assurdità senza senso, e Kanda crollò al suolo, il corpo devastato.

Attraverso il velo di sofferenza delle sue ferite che lentamente guarivano, udì l'Akuma agonizzante parlare con l'altro Esorcista di cose che erano quasi ridicole se fossero state reali. E... se lo erano?

Come un'incessante cantilena che non voleva lasciarlo in pace quelle parole penetrarono la nebbia che avvolgeva la sua mente, raggiungendolo ed aggiungendo dolore al vortice di ricordi.

Li sentiva di nuovo, i fiori di Loto... e qualcuno tendeva la mano a... e quel sorriso lo chiamava dalla foschia densa e pulsante che accecava i suoi occhi, quel volto che non riusciva a vedere del tutto, offuscato nel velo dei ricordi.

Desiderò ardentemente di poter fuggire lontano da tutto ciò, ma i suoi passi si persero in quella nebbia così come la sua mente violata.

l

"Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog

Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog"

l

E così _la_ _donna_ era morta. Una parte di lui rise come impazzita a quella rivelazione, ma un'altra invece rimase sconvolta. Quindi lei era un'Esorcista, e ne avevano usato le cellule cerebrali sul suo autoproclamato amico.

Che terribile beffa. Ecco perché sentiva tanto naturale l'impulso di ucciderlo... Quando si dice il destino.

Che doveva fare ora? Se come sembrava l'ex-compagno stava per morire di nuovo, sapendo che era definitivo questa volta, i ricordi sarebbero svaniti?

Cercò di alzarsi, ma il mondo attorno a lui era confuso e sfocato e le parole di Allen gli giungevano come ovattate, distanti e indistinte. Che gli stava chiedendo?

Senza comprendere come avesse fatto, si ritrovò a correre con qualcosa di freddo stretto fra le braccia, e dalla sua bocca uscirono parole impossibili; no, non poteva essere lui ad averle pronunciate... non poteva...

E stava... scappando? Dove? Con che cosa?

Si vide riflesso negli occhi dell'altro Esorcista: stava... sorridendo?

Che diavolo...?

I suoi occhi si abbassarono, e la sua coscienza gridò in preda all'orrore: i resti dell'Akuma. E poi fu inghiottito da una luce accecante.

Quando poté vedere di nuovo non riconobbe altro che un gate in chiusura ed udì qualcosa borbottare accanto a sé, ma non era sicuro di ciò che gli stava dicendo.

Le parole gli giungevano alterate e il suo cervello pareva non registrarle a pieno, come se non riuscisse a focalizzarsi sul presente. L'incessante cantilena che non voleva abbandonarlo cercava nuovamente di penetrare le difese della sua mente...

l

"Words sounds music and I'm spinning in

Words sounds music and I'm spinning out"

l

O forse era tutto un terribile incubo, e lui di sarebbe svegliato da un attimo all'altro stretto a Lavi. Pregò con tutto sé stesso che lo fosse, si ordinò di aprire gli occhi... invece si scoprì a stringere a sé qualcos'altro, sussurrando parole di conforto.

Era di sicuro un atroce sogno, ma allora perché diavolo non riusciva a svegliarsi?

L'Akuma fra le sue braccia mormorò dell'altro, e Kanda scoprì di non potersi liberare... oh, il mondo attorno a lui vorticava in modo così strano!

Forse se avesse atteso lì abbastanza a lungo sarebbe arrivata la pioggia a purificarlo, lavando via tutto quell'orrore.

l

"but I want to stay here

'cause I am waiting for the rain

and I want it to wash away

everything, everything, everything."

l

Tutto quel dolore, e l'odore insopportabile dei fiori di Loto ormai secchi. Tutti quei ricordi che bombardavano la sua coscienza alterata, la mente annebbiata che lottava per mantenere una stilla di razionalità in quella follia.

l

"Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog

Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog"

l

E poi più nulla. _Lei_ aveva smesso di chiamare, il cancro dentro di lui di rispondere. Era libero?

La realizzazione di ciò lo lasciò pietrificato nella posizione in cui era, il viso rivolto verso lo strano cielo che lo sovrastava sebbene i suoi occhi chiusi non potessero vederlo.

I petali di Loto che turbinavano incessantemente davanti ai suoi occhi erano svaniti in quella nebbia assieme all'immagine di lei.

Finalmente.

l

"Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog

Scent of dried flowers and I'm walking through the fog

walking through the fog"

l

"Yuu?" Sentire quella voce familiare chiamare il suo nome lo riscosse in parte dallo stato di apatia in cui era caduto, ma anche se i suoi occhi si aprirono di colpo non sollevò il viso a guardare l'origine del suono.

"Yuu?" chiamò ancora la voce, e questa volta Kanda reagì puntando lo sguardo sul proprietario di quella voce. "Stai bene?"

Lavi? No, impossibile, lui non poteva essere lì... Non era reale, lo stupido incubo si stava facendo beffe di lui. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, cercando di mettere pienamente a fuoco la figura di fronte a lui attraverso il velo che gli offuscava la vista.

Il giovane Bookman appariva sorpreso da qualcosa, forse dall'espressione del suo volto, dal momento che percepiva due scie di lacrime solcargli le guance. Incontrò l'unico occhio di Lavi e vi lesse preoccupazione; il giovane dai capelli rossi avanzò di un passo, tendendogli la mano, ma lui continuò a fissarlo incredulo, convinto fosse solo il frutto della sua mente allucinata.

"Cos'è che stringi?" chiese l'apparizione.

Kanda a quella domanda s'irrigidì, realizzando che c'era davvero qualcosa premuto contro il suo petto, quel Lavi immaginario aveva ragione.

Di colpo lasciò la presa indietreggiando, raccapriccio dipinto sul volto provato, e quella cosa cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, attutito in parte dalla sabbia che ricopriva il suolo.

I resti dell'Akuma che una volta era stato suo compagno di prigionia lo fissavano senza vita. Quello stesso che pretendeva di racchiudere la donna che tanto odiava. Infine cadavere.

"Non lo so." rispose Kanda, augurandosi che la morte di lei avesse scritto la parola fine sui sogni ed i ricordi.

"Non lo sai?" ripeté Lavi ancora più sorpreso.

"No. Non..." Kanda deglutì a fatica. Non era più certo di nulla, né di aver vissuto gli ultimi eventi che rammentava né tantomeno di cosa fosse realmente il moncherino accanto a lui. Per non parlare del luogo in cui era o del fatto che vedesse Lavi davanti a sé rivolgergli quelle domande imbarazzanti. "Io..."

"Ho faticato un bel po', sai, a convincere Allen ad aprirmi questo maledetto gate per venirti a riprendere." disse l'immagine di Lavi sedendoglisi accanto e posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Farneticava che avevi qualcosa di personale da risolvere."

Kanda trasalì, sia per ciò che gli era appena stato rivelato, sia per il tocco di quelle dita sulla sua pelle nuda; il contatto era reale, lo sentiva... era lì con lui... Lavi.

Lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta solo in quel momento.

"Lavi?" mormorò annegando nel sorriso che questi gli rivolgeva, e il giovane annuì. Quanto aveva desiderato di riaverlo per lui, per lui soltanto! Fu come se d'improvviso si fosse destato dall'incubo che lo possedeva, la mente di nuovo sgombra e la lucidità riguadagnata. Si voltò verso l'Akuma. "E' ciò che resta degli esperimenti di quei folli dell'Ordine Oscuro." spiegò in tono piatto, serrando i pugni contro il corpo. "Era il mio compagno di prigionia al Quartier Generale Asiatico prima che Mugen mi scegliesse."

L'espressione di Lavi mostrò un genuino sconcerto; Yuu non gli aveva mai parlato così apertamente di ciò che aveva subito dall'Ordine Oscuro prima di diventare Esorcista, sebbene avesse sempre sospettato che non fosse stato molto diverso dal trattamento riservato a Lenalee. Si alzò, avvicinandosi al corpo senza vita dell'Akuma.

"Quindi era questo l'esperimento fallito che hanno usato per giocare con la materia oscura." commentò Lavi esaminandone i resti più da vicino. Sembrava una bambola di terracotta ormai rotta, le crepe del tempo che solcavano l'intero corpo fino a sfigurarne la faccia.

"Lo sapevi?" esclamò Kanda scosso da quella rivelazione.

"Uno degli accordi presi da Bookman prevede la conoscenza di tutti i segreti dell'Ordine. Abbiamo studiato anche questo. Solo, non sapevo che tu fossi coinvolto, Yuu." mormorò Lavi in tono addolorato, tornando a voltarsi verso l'altro Esorcista. "Come sei riuscito ad ucciderlo?"

"Non è opera mia. Si è autodistrutto." Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, e Kanda si trovò costretto a fornire ulteriori dettagli. "Sono io il motivo."

"Già, immagino foste amici." Tese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma Kanda distolse gli occhi da lui puntandoli verso terra; così Lavi gli si inginocchiò di nuovo davanti.

"No. E non voglio parlarne." rispose il giovane quando una mano gli forzò il volto verso il suo proprietario, e dovette incontrarne quell'incredibile occhio verde che gli leggeva nell'anima.

"Stavi piangendo, Yuu." gli fece notare Lavi, raccogliendo una lacrima con il dito che stringeva la guancia del giovane. "Non puoi negare."

"Non ero in me." protestò Kanda in tono gelido, scansando bruscamente l'altro ed alzandosi finalmente in piedi, appena un po' malfermo sulle gambe.

Avrebbe voluto lasciare subito quel luogo ma non aveva idea di come fare. Stava per tentare di chiamare Komui attraverso l'orecchino-comunicatore che l'uomo gli aveva dato, allorché si sentì afferrare un polso e trascinare indietro per scontrarsi con qualcosa di caldo: il corpo di Lavi.

"Quando tutto questo sarà finito, ti porterò via con me, Yuu." gli sussurrò il giovane Bookman con voce carica di emozione abbracciandolo stretto a sé, il viso affondato contro l'incavo del suo collo. "Perdonami per non aver avuto il coraggio di decidermi a farlo prima..."

Lavi sapeva perfettamente che quello era il momento più sbagliato per una cosa del genere, ma data la situazione corrente, quasi disperata, temeva di non avere un'altra occasione.

Kanda s'irrigidì immediatamente fra le sue braccia, il cuore in gola.

"Lasciami andare, idiota!" sibilò cercando di non far suonare la propria voce disperata, così assetato di quelle parole ma consapevole della loro falsità. "Detesto quando ti fai gioco di me!"

Lavi però non pareva intenzionato ad ascoltarlo; anziché sciogliere la stretta serrò le braccia ancora di più attorno a lui, facendolo rimanere senza fiato. Kanda avrebbe voluto ribellarsi, colpirlo e sottrarsi a Lavi con la forza... Invece rimase come paralizzato, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore. Il problema era che aveva desiderato così tanto udire dalle labbra del giovane Bookman quelle parole da essere quasi sul punto di accettarle per vere.

"Tu non mi hai mai creduto, nemmeno adesso, ma io ti ho sempre detto la verità." continuò Lavi incoraggiato dall'assenza di reazione di Yuu, scostandosi leggermente da lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Ti amo, Yuu. Dal profondo di quel cuore che non dovrei avere. Voglio che tu resti con me quando la guerra sarà finita, a dispetto delle regole del Clan."

Kanda lo fissava con le labbra appena dischiuse, incredulo di fronte alla sincerità che traspariva dal tono di Lavi e che poteva leggergli chiaramente nell'unico occhio. Se davvero Lavi non gli aveva mai mentito, allora lui era stato un colossale idiota a spingerlo via da sé trattandolo come se non provasse nei suoi confronti nient'altro che lussuria, puro e semplice desiderio fisico. Perché sapeva perfettamente che non era affatto così.

"Lavi..." Kanda non riuscì ad impedirsi di sussurrare il suo nome, sorprendendosi a far scivolare le mani dietro la schiena del giovane, ricambiando l'abbraccio in cui questi l'aveva avvolto, aggrappandosi così disperatamente a lui dopo tutto il tempo passato a desiderare che questo accadesse.

"Verrai con me?" chiese allora Lavi rivolgendogli un sorriso dolce, l'espressione speranzosa e tuttavia velata di una sottile paura.

Kanda annuì lentamente, incapace di convertire in parole il sentimento che provava per il giovane che lo stringeva così saldamente a sé. L'abbraccio si fece improvvisamente ancora più forte; quel silenzioso cenno d'assenso valeva per Lavi più di mille parole. Sapeva bene quanto fosse difficile per Yuu esprimere ciò che sentiva, ed il fatto che avesse consentito ad andare con lui, ammettendo implicitamente in tal modo il loro legame, gli lasciava la speranza che l'altro giovane nutrisse anche un qualche tipo di affetto per lui.

Kanda indugiò nel calore rassicurante che il contatto con il corpo di Lavi gli trasmetteva, cercando di mettere ordine nella confusione che gli regnava nella mente; concentrandosi nel tentativo di dare un senso logico agli ultimi avvenimenti, trasalì appena quando l'altro Esorcista si scostò leggermente da lui, cercando il suo sguardo.

"E' tempo di ributtarci nella mischia." constatò Lavi con una punta di malinconia ed un brivido di paura, considerata la difficoltà della situazione in cui versavano gli altri combattenti. "Che vuoi fare con...?" disse poi indicando i resti dell'Akuma.

Kanda si voltò a guardare e proprio in quel momento il corpo mutilato si sgretolò lasciando a mescolarsi nella sabbia solo un mucchietto di cenere. Il samurai scrollò le spalle, scoccando un'occhiata noncurante verso Lavi.

"Pare che non dovremo preoccuparcene." affermò in tono piatto, raccogliendo Mugen dal punto in cui l'aveva abbandonata quando era precipitato al suolo al suo arrivo in quel luogo.

Lavi armeggiò con il suo Golem, chiedendo la riapertura del Gate; Kanda seguiva i suoi movimenti come in trance, chiedendosi che avrebbero fatto da quel momento in avanti. I suoni concitati che giunsero loro attraverso l'apparecchio erano chiaro indice che la battaglia infuriava, tuttavia sembrava che Allen fosse riuscito a conciliare i propri problemi con i loro, perché una luce in espansione si materializzò dal nulla creando un varco.

L'apprendista Bookman si mosse per entrarvi ma fu trattenuto per la spalla.

"Lavi." lo chiamò Kanda, ed il giovane si voltò sorpreso a guardarlo. "Ti amo."

L'occhio di Lavi si spalancò per lo shock nell'udire quella dichiarazione provenire proprio dalle labbra di Yuu, ma il giovane fu ancora più scosso dal pugno che lo colpì in pieno stomaco contestualmente ad essa.

"Ouch!" esclamò assumendo un'espressione ferita ed oltraggiata, ma soprattutto delusa dopo essersi illuso per un attimo che Yuu stesse per dimostrargli i suoi sentimenti. "E questo perché?" protestò imbronciato, premendosi la zona offesa.

"Per avermi abbandonato tutto questo tempo." dichiarò Kanda lapidario, attraversando il Gate con sdegnata decisione.

Lavi non poté evitare di scoppiare a ridere mentre si precipitava dietro di lui.

"Aspettami, Yuu-chan!"

l

* * *

l

**Note Finali:**

Il primo che anche solo pensa di dire "Mugen non doveva essere con Kanda" verrà ucciso da Mugen stessa all'istante.

Mi rifiuto di far passare questa cosa, Kanda non si separerebbe MAI da Mugen, nemmeno se l'avessero lobotomizzato. E' perfettamente in grado di fare qualunque cosa con una mano sola, quindi è assolutamente assurdo che lanci Mugen a chicchessia per afferrare qualcosa... e poi gliela lasci anche!

Con questo ultimo capitolo di Dried Flowers rendo definitivo il mio abbandono del manga. Questa è la mia verità, e mi secca anche avvalorare il poco che ho concesso. D'ora in avanti proseguirò per la mia strada basandomi esclusivamente sul vero Kanda; mi spiace ma quello che si è visto dal momento in cui ha trafitto quell'impiccione di Allen (doveva saltare in aria lui insieme al suo amichetto akuma) è una solo un'imitazione mal fatta e non voglio nemmeno sapere come sarà ridotto se le cose proseguono di questo passo.

Inoltre, per chi non lo sapesse e stesse pensando che la trovata della hoshino sia MOLTO originale, ci tengo a far notare che invece è anch'essa COPIATA. Pare che quella brava donna non sia capace di fare altro che rubare le idee e le cose altrui. Prima scopiazza tavole, poi copia lo stile di disegno di tizio e caio... Ora copia pure pezzi di trama.

Quest'ultima idiozia è presa pari pari da Star Trek the Next Generation, eh, già!

Per chi non è addentro, spiegherò un paio di cose prima di svelare l'arcano. I Trill sono una razza aliena che vive in simbiosi con un'altra specie; i membri di questa razza ospitano all'interno del proprio corpo quelli dell'altra, perché non hanno una forma fisica adeguata alla loro intelligenza, fornendogli il "supporto fisico" che gli manca. Il legame è profondo e ciascuno dei due può accedere ai ricordi dell'altro.

Ora uno di questi Trill aveva una relazione con la dottoressa dell'Enterprise, una cosa piuttosto seria anche. Un giorno il tizio viene mandato in missione e... viene ferito! E... OH NO! Muore!

Dal corpo morente viene estratto il simbionte, il quale viene trasferito in un nuovo ospite... e... MA NO! E' una DONNA!

Oh, ma guarda un po' che COINCIDENZA. La donna va dalla povera dottoressa affranta appena dopo l'impianto, e le fa: "Sono sempre io, le memorie di 'nome del tizio' sono dentro di me. Ti amo. Se vuoi possiamo continuare come prima."

Faccia della dottoressa → O_O "Ehm... Mi dispiace ma non ce la faccio."

RISPOSTA ESATTA. Non ti possono dire una cosa del genere, e tu accettarla all'istante come la manna dal cielo, è semplicemente assurdo. Specie per qualcuno cresciuto con le regole religiose del "stesso sesso=peccato mortale". Quindi la reazione di Kanda è la cosa più fuori personaggio dell'intero universo (primo perché non era lui quello coinvolto con la donna, e volendo appunto essere coerenti con le sue reazioni non poteva che detestarla profondamente) anche volendo attribuirla alle memorie del suo donatore, visto che era "uomo di chiesa" pure lui; soprattutto lui, oserei dire.

Al di là di ciò, è tutto scopiazzato. Complimenti, hoshino!


End file.
